


A Night Out

by FireSoul



Series: Captain Canary Week 2018 [4]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: CCweek2018, Date Night, F/M, Fluff, State Fair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 18:08:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15563496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireSoul/pseuds/FireSoul
Summary: Leonard wonders why they don't do thing like this more often, actual dates.





	A Night Out

They don’t do dates.

They don’t go and sit down at a fancy restaurant, or head out to see a movie, or whatever it is that most normal couples do and call it a date. Not Sara and Leonard. They’ve been “dating” for almost two years now and they are still yet to actually go out on a real date.

But, Leonard supposes as he walks down the brightly lit midway with Sara’s fingers interwoven with his, this might be something close.

It’s September 2006, and they’ve spent the day handling an anachronism on the outskirts of Pennsylvania. They wrapped up just in time to see the lights go on over at the state fair not far from The Waverider and so after a little begging from Ray and Nate they’ve decided to hang around a little while and enjoy a night at the fair.

The others have all wandered off to their own devices, Zari distracted by a stand selling deep fried Oreos dragged Ray off with her, while Nate and Wally have bounded off to the rides, and Mick went trailing after Amaya after she strayed towards a little booth selling jewelry.

So that’s left him and Sara to walk around on their own. They went on a few rides, starting with a roller coaster with Wally and Nate before they split off. Len wasn’t surprised at all when Sara won the game of throwing baseballs at a stack of milk bottles, and he has to admit that the sight of her clutching her new stuffed pig with her free arm is possibly the most adorable thing he’s ever seen.

Maybe there is an appeal to these real dates after all.

“Well, they haven’t destroyed the fair yet.” Sara muses, pulling him from his thoughts.

“No,” he all but hums, “They haven’t.”

They continue a little ways in silence, eventually stopping at a booth selling various deep fried foods, choosing to split a basket of fries and then each get a slice of pizza from the next booth.

“We need to stop for food more often,” Sara declares as they settle over at what seems to be the least sticky picnic table within twenty yards, “Gideon gets close but even she can’t fully replicate pizza.”

Len nods, filing that bit of information away. The eat in companionable silence, all the while Leonard thinking about how they really should make little pit stops like this after missions more often.

“What?” Sara suddenly asks, and he realizes he must have been staring.

“Nothing,” he says quickly, probably a little too quickly. “I was just thinking that we don’t do things like this very often.”

The closed mouth grin she gives him lets him know she is perfectly aware he is referring to more than taking a break from saving time by cleaning up their own messes.

“Well,” she muses, dipping another fry into the puddle of ketchup over at the corner of the paper boat. “Usually things are one step away from going south by the time a mission ends.”

“True,” Len admits, “Still, it’s nice to be away from the others for-”

“Boss.”

He sighs at the familiar voice of his partner cutting him off, he should’ve known better than to say anything like that.

He and Sara both look up to see Mick approaching them with Amaya at his side, a sight that normally has Leonard smirking but instead now has him furrowing his brow. It isn’t a cold night, it’s only the first weekend of September and there is still a warm feeling of summer in the air. But it’s cold enough that the entire team had brought light jackets with them tonight. It isn’t the fact that Mick is carrying Amaya’s that has him so perplexed, but rather the fact that while it is still warm it isn’t hot by any means, yet Amaya has her shirt rolled up and secured just under her chest.

“Oh my god,” Sara gasps, her eyes bulging. “Is that real?!”

He’s about to ask what she’s referring to, but that’s when he finally sees it. It’s a little hard to see in the dark, but through the flashing lights of the midway behind them he can just make out the outline of black and red ink in the shape of a dragon winding it’s way up Amaya’s ribcage.

“No, it’s airbrush.” The other woman laughs at Sara’s reaction, “The woman told me I have to let it dry before my shirt can go back over it, it’s supposed to only last for a week or so.”

With that explained Leonard turns his attention to Mick, considering it was his partner who had called over to them to begin with.

“We just ran into Haircut and New Girl, Haircut got sick on a ride so they’re heading back to the ship, think Pretty and Flash Junior are going with ‘em.”

Sara nods while Len can’t help but to roll his eyes and snicker, only Raymond could go years making daily time jumps with no side effects and still manage to get sick on a ride at the state fair.

“Ok,” Sara says before looking at him, a silent question in her eyes, and he nods his answer. “We’ll probably head back soon too, just going to look around a little more. What about you guys?”

“Not sure yet,” Mick shrugs, “Probably do a few more rides or something, but we won’t be here all night.”

Sara nods, and so with that their two friends leave and the two of them turn back to each other and promptly begin laughing.

“How long until those two get together?” Sara asks once they’re sure the other two are safely out of earshot.

“If we’re lucky, a few hours.” Leonard replies, “I don’t know how much longer I can take watching them avoid it.”

“Well, now we know how the original team felt about us.” Sara teases and Len grins, he supposes that’s true.

“All the more reason they should make their moves sooner rather than later, I hate looking back on those few months you and I weren’t together when we could’ve been.” He says, a dirty smiling creeping its way onto both his face and Sara’s.

“I don’t know, I think we’ve made up for most of it.” She says, tone nothing short of insinuating. “But… if you want to keep making up for it we could just get out of here now.”

Leonard can almost feel his eyes darkening at her suggestion, and suddenly he remembers why they don’t typically do normal dates.

They would be in too much of a rush to make it to the end of the night.


End file.
